Following your Heart
by BonesObssessed
Summary: Eles foram parceiros e amantes durante anos, mas a relação deles muda para sempre quando Brennan anuncia que está gravida e que Booth é o pai. A dupla dinâmica está prestes a se tornar um trio fantástico.
1. The Change in the Game

_Nota: Com a ausência de Bones, fica impossível não sonhar. Todos sabemos que as mudanças finalmente aconteceram e que o Booth e a Brennan estão juntos agora e a espera de um baby. Enquanto esperamos a nova temporada para nos derretermos com as cenas incríveis que estão por vir, quero dividir com vocês como idealizo a vida deles a partir do momento que a Brennan conta ao Booth que esta grávida. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Following your Heart - Capítulo 1<strong>_

_"The Change in the Game"_

_Por: BonesObssessed_

* * *

><p>Após deixarem o hospital Booth e Brennan caminhavam pela rua de volta para casa enquanto conversavam...<p>

"Eles pareciam felizes" Brennan disse se referindo a Hodgins e Angela.

"Yeah. Eles tiveram um filho."

"Mas a vida deles mudou. Você não acha que eles deveriam estar um pouco mais apreensivos?"

"Bem, você sabe ter um filho... Isso é uma coisa boa."

Brennan parecia surpresa com o argumento dele "Você realmente pensa isso?" Ela estava apreensiva.

"Sim é uma ótima coisa. O que? O que?" Brennan olhava para ele, ela estava tensa e com um olhar de preocupação "Hey Bones, o bebê está bem, com saúde, eles tiveram um bebê saudável, Ok? Eles se amam. Esse é o dia mais feliz da vida deles" Por mais que Booth estivesse certo quanto a Hodgins e Angela, algo ainda preocupava Brennan e ela continuava lá parada sem reação "O que?" Booth tentava entender o que deixava ela assim

"Eu… Eu estou grávida" Definitivamente essa não era a resposta que ele esperava. Booth olhava para ela, estava surpreso com a notícia que acabava de receber "Você é o pai..."

Ao ouvir estas palavras imediatamente um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Ali estava à mulher que ele mais amava e admirava parada a sua frente dizendo-lhe que esta a espera de seu filho (a), seus olhos brilhavam de tamanha felicidade. Vendo a reação de Booth, que não poderia estar mais feliz, as expressões de tensão e angustia desapareceram, e deram espaço a um lindo sorriso no rosto de Brennan, que retribuía e compartilhava a alegria com Booth.

"Você não vai dizer nada?"

"Eu… Eu" Ele estava sem palavras e então sorriu mais uma vez e a pegou pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e longo, e ali eles ficaram por alguns minutos, até que Booth a olhou fixo e sorriu mais uma vez "Eu te amo Temperance Brennan".

"Eu também te amo" E desta vez foi ela quem tomou iniciativa e envolvendo seus braços ao redor do ombro dele, deu-lhe um beijo delicado e apaixonado. Alguns minutos depois quebrando o beijo ela o solta, e sem pensar duas vezes delicadamente pega na mão dele, que sorri, e os dois caminham juntos em direção a casa de Brennan, havia muito que se comemorar, mas ali não era o local mais apropriado para isso...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Espero que vocês tenham gostado desta pequena introdução. Não deixem de comentar, sua opinião é muito importante!<strong>_

_**Obrigada!**_


	2. The Start of Something New

_**Following your Heart - Capítulo 2**_

_"The Start of Something New"_

_Por: BonesObssessed_

* * *

><p>Brennan acordou com o sol batendo sobre seu rosto, ainda com os olhos fechados ela relembrava dos acontecimentos da noite passada. O nascimento do bebê de Angela e Hodgins havia mexido muito com ela e ver a felicidade no rosto deles tinha dado força a ela para contar o que estava acontecendo ao Booth. Seu maior temor era de que ele não gostasse da noticia e então concordasse que esse bebê iria chegar de maneira inesperada na vida deles, ela sabia que ele jamais a deixaria sozinha e que de alguma forma estaria presente, mas o fato dela estar esperando um filho dele a deixava apreensiva, mesmo que o sentimentos deles fossem verdadeiros e que eles haviam feito promessas de ficar juntos em algum momento, ela não tinha certeza em qual ponto eles estavam e a última coisa que ela queria era magoar ele de alguma forma e acabar o afastando mais, porém para sua surpresa a reação do Booth não poderia ter sido melhor. Ao abrir os olhos, Brennan sorriu. Booth estava na sua frente a observando...<p>

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia Bones." O azul dos olhos dela era ainda mais intenso durante a manhã e Booth não conseguia parar de admirar sua beleza, parecia que nada daquilo era real.

"Por que está parado aí me olhando?"

"Não estou te olhando, estou te admirando" Booth sorriu e delicadamente tirou os cabelos que estavam sobre os olhos dela "Estava pensando o quanto você é linda, e o quão sortudo eu sou por ser o homem que você ama e escolheu para ser o pai do seu filho... Nosso filho".

"Booth, você sabe que eu não planejei essa situação"

"Eu sei Bones, mas mesmo assim me sinto como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. Algumas coisas nós não planejamos elas simplesmente acontecem, coisas do destino..."

"Eu não acredito em destino... Mas entendo o que quer dizer"

Booth voltou a deitar ao lado dela e olhando para cima como quem estivesse com os pensamentos distantes não conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade "Não consegui dormir está noite... Fiquei pensando e imaginando como será esse Baby que iremos ter" Neste momento, Booth se vira para ela e aproximando de Brennan delicadamente coloca a mão sobre sua barriga "Meu pensamento só segue pelo caminho que o nosso Baby será uma menina linda. Depois imaginei os olhos... Os seus olhos. E imaginei como ela será linda se puxar esses olhos maravilhosos, essa pele tão macia e essa boca que me leva ao céu"

"Você sabe que pode chegar ao céu certo?" Brennan olhou para ele com uma cara de criança que esta pronta para aprontar alguma coisa, e ele então sorri "Ah, metaforicamente falando..." Ela sorri "Mas Booth você sabe que ainda não dá para saber qual o sexo do nosso Baby. É muito cedo ainda"

"Espere um minuto... Você disse nosso Baby?"

"Sim. Não é nosso? Você estava lá naquela noite Booth e eu não tenho tido relações sexuais com outros homens há muito tempo, e cientificamente é impossível eu ter feito isso sozinha..."

"Fazendo amor, Bones. Nós estávamos fazendo amor. E desse lindo amor nascerá à criança mais linda do mundo."

Brennan se aproxima e o beija carinhosamente. Ela ainda podia sentir uma corrente ser descarregada pelo seu corpo toda vez que o beijava, o que quer que fosse que sentisse por ele ela sabia que aquilo era único. Após algum tempo ela quebra o beijo tenta sem sucesso levantar-se da cama...

"Ei, aonde você pensa vai?" Ela estava com um olhar de quem pedia por algo e que não iria desistir até conseguir o que queria.

"Vou me encontrar com ver a Angie"

"Mas eu achei que a gente ia comemorar Bones"

"Nós comemoramos bastante a noite passada não acha?" Ela sabia que ele não iria desistir fácil, e mesmo que fosse do seu desejo passar o resto do dia ali deitada nos braços dele ela não conseguia conter a ansiedade de conta tudo para a Angela, não havia contado na noite passada, pois ainda não sabia qual seria a reação do Booth e porque talvez não fosse o momento certo, mas agora que as coisas estavam aparentemente resolvidas não podia perder mais tempo de dividir com a amiga.

"Eu discordo" Sem pensar duas vezes ele a deitou na cama e se colocou sobre ela, impedindo que ela de ir "Nós ainda não chegamos na metade desta comemoração" Ele sorriu e colocando seus lábios sobre o dela lhe deu um beijo profundo deslizando ate seu pescoço.

"Tenho que contar pra Angie as novidades Booth. Por favor?" Ela tentava sem sucesso resistir aos investimentos dele.

"Ok pode ir" Ele se levantou dando espaço para que ela pudesse sair "Mas antes..." Booth a agarrou e puxou para perto dele. E entregues um ao outro eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, apenas comemorando...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero de gostem, e não deixem de comentar!<strong>_


	3. What Comes Next

_**Following your Heart - Capítulo 3**_

_"What Comes Next"_

_Por: BonesObssessed_

* * *

><p>Por mais que fosse desejo de ambos passarem o resto do dia ali, deitados e entregues um ao outro apreciando a nova história que se iniciava na vida deles, história pela qual ambos sonharam secretamente durante anos, a obrigação os chamavam de volta para a realidade.<p>

Naquela manhã eles se despediram com um delicado e apaixonado beijo, com a sensação de terem dado inicio a uma nova fase. Booth seguiu em direção ao FBI e Brennan ao encontro de Angela no hospital.

No FBI Booth estava pensativo, não conseguia conter a felicidade, finalmente tudo que ele tinha sonhado estava se tornando realidade. Um milhão de pensamentos rodava em sua mente e o sorriso no rosto parecia estar fixado desde a noite passa, mas seus sonhos foram interrompidos quando Sweets entrou em sua sala...

"Olá Agente Booth"

"Oi Sweets, como vai amigão!" Sweets percebera a felicidade que tomava conta de Booth e ficou intrigado em saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Está tudo Bem Agente Booth?"

"Não poderia estar melhor Sweets... Não poderia estar melhor..."

"Alguma coisa em especial aconteceu?" Sweets estava intrigado, sabia que algo tinha acontecido, não via Booth assim há um bom tempo, e de certa forma algo lhe falava que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Dra. Brennan, só havia uma pessoa que poderia deixá-lo feliz desta forma "Alguma novidade que ainda não sabemos?"

Sem pensar duas vezes Booth lhe contou o motivo de tanta felicidade "Bones e eu estamos juntos agora..."

"Ow, isso definitivamente é uma novidade" Mesmo que ele sabia que em algum momento isso fosse acontecer, pois era obvio para todos, que eles sentiam algo um pelo outro, mas ver Booth assumir e dizer com todas as palavras que ele e a Brennan estavam juntos deixou o Sweets um pouco em choque.

"E essa nem é a melhor parte da história..."

"Não?" Agora ele estava sem entender nada, o que seria mais surpreendente que eles estarem juntos.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê"

Sweets estava em choque, procurou um local mais próximo que poderia se apoiar e sentou-se de frente para ele sem saber exatamente o que dizer "Ow, espera um minuto, quando vocês..."

"Isso não vem ao caso agora" Booth interrompeu os pensamentos dele, como sempre não gostava de entrar nos mínimos detalhes da sua vida particular "O importante é que estamos juntos e ela esta esperando um filho meu quem sabe uma menina, imagina? Minha pequena Bones..." Os olhos de Booth brilhavam com a hipótese.

"Vocês vão se casar? Vão morar juntos? O que acontece agora?" Ele começou a metralhar o Booth de perguntas queria saber tudo que estava por vim, estava feliz, eufórico com a situação, há muito tempo torcia pra que eles enfim se acertassem.

"Claro e tudo que temos direito" Booth respondeu sem pensar "Ela é minha família agora Sweets... Sempre foi, mas agora é oficial e eu não quero perder nem um minuto a mais longe dela"

Enquanto isso, Brennan visitava sua amiga e o pequeno Michael, estava louca para contar a novidade para Angela. Não contara na noite passada, pois estava com medo da reação de Booth, agora que ela sabia que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela, não podia perder nem mais um minuto sem compartilhar o que estava acontecendo...

"Oi, Angie" Brennan entrou no quarto onde estava Angela e a avistou como o pequeno Michael nos braços

"Oi querida"

"Como você e o Michael estão?"

"Estamos ótimos, não poderia estar melhor, tem sido tudo um sonho. Espero que um dia você possa viver todo este momento com o Booth" Angela deu uma pequena pausa "Quero dizer vocês estão juntos, certo?"

A Brennan sorriu, adorava esse jeito da Angela de sempre ir direto ao ponto, se parecia muito com ela "Sim, estamos. Alem de você, ninguém mais sabe... Estamos indo devagar" Sua voz parecia travar quando dizia a palavra _devagar,_ ironicamente está era a última palavra que poderia definir o relacionamento deles. Brennan não sabia como começar a contar tudo que tinha acontecido, não tinha certeza se aquele era o local ou o momento certo, afinal Angela tinha acabado de ter um bebê, muita coisa estava mudando para ela naquele momento, mas Angela notara a angustia que tomava conta de Brennan.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Booth?"

"Você me conhece muito bem Angie" Angela sorriu para ela concordando como se aquilo fosse algo obvio "Eu e o Booth..." Ela suspirou "Eu acho que eu e o Booth iremos vivenciar essa experiência antes do que imaginávamos" Angela olhou surpresa para a amiga, estava sem reação "Eu estou grávida Angie"

"O-M-G. Parabéns querida!" Angela deu um abraço bem apertado em Brennan, não conseguia conter a felicidade "Demorou muito tempo para vocês dois entrar no caminho e se acertar, mas depois que entraram ninguém segura mais vocês..." Brennan sorriu para a amiga, sabia que de alguma forma ela tinha razão.

"Mas e então o que acontece agora? Vocês vão assumir a relação? Vão se casar? Morar juntos?" Parecia que essa se tornara a questão do dia.

"Eu não sei... Eu não sei Angie. As coisas aconteceram muito rápido, não tivemos tempo ainda de conversar o que vamos fazer ou como, a única coisa que sei é que estamos juntos agora, e que vamos ter um bebê" Brennan não pode conter o sorriso no canto do rosto, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Ela e Booth estavam juntos e iriam construir uma família.

"Mas e o Booth como ele reagiu a noticia?"

"Oh, Angie..." Brennan se perdeu por alguns instantes em seus pensamentos "Eu estava muito apreensiva em contar para ele, não sabia como ele iria reagir se iria aceitar ou não... Mas quando eu disse que ele seria o pai do meu filho, ele me deu o sorriso mais belo que já vi... Naquele momento eu senti que todos meus problemas desapareceram. Ele me beijou e disse que me amava... Ele está muito feliz... nós dois estamos..."

Angela sorriu mais uma vez e deu um abraço apertado na amiga. O momento não poderia ser melhor...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero de gostem, e não deixem de comentar!<strong>_


End file.
